


Burn, baby, burn.

by unrealityfreak



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pedophilia, Statutory Rape, Threesome - M/M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrealityfreak/pseuds/unrealityfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John plays with the twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn, baby, burn.

**Author's Note:**

> If I believed in hell, I'd believe that's where I'm going.

Dave is such a sub, such a little cockslut. John's had them at his mercy for long enough they've gotten used to it, gotten comfortable, started settling into their bedroom personalities. Dave loves to be told what to do, and John loves indulging him. He tells Dave to suck his brother's dick, and Dave drools all over it, makes these obscene squelching noises and uses a little too much suction, which makes him pop off when he pulls back too far, but he gets his mouth right back on it and _goddamn._

"You like that, don't you?"

Dave whines, his fingers curling around Dirk's hips.

"Like having a dick in your mouth, like it when I watch you."

Dave tries to nod without stopping what he's doing, but quickly realises it's easier to just moan in response. Dirk's into it too, even if he doesn't show it as enthusiastically as his twin. John can tell he loves it, can see the way his chest heaves a bit and he touches Dave's hair so softly, pulling on it a little when he glances up and sees John watching him. Dirk puts on a show, but John suspects it's because he knows just which buttons to push.

His hand isn't cutting it anymore, now, and he bites down hard on his lip before he hauls himself out of his chair, stands up and watches as two pairs of gorgeous, bright eyes follow him. "Dirk, why don't you grab the lube for me?"

Dirk immediately obeys, such a good little boy. Dave sits there, on his knees on the edge of the bed like he's ready to slide off it but isn't sure if he should. John smiles at him, pops the button on his pants open with one hand and drags the fingers on the other down Dave's baby-soft cheek. He's so fucking perfect. His lips are red from sucking Dirk's dick... perfect.

"Open up, baby. Wider. Yeah, you know what to do, don't you?"

John never lets him suck, when it's him. He just wants to feel that mouth open all around him, feel Dave's tongue press up against the underside of him and the narrowing of his mouth into his throat around the head of his dick, likes to watch Dave struggle to keep his jaw wide. He never drags it out, just keeps it up long enough to... yeah, here comes Dirk with the lube, and he knows just what to do, fuck, what a little angel. He pulls Dave's hips up so that he's on all fours, hands on the edge of the bed so he can keep his mouth around John, and Dirk rubs his back a little while he gets two fingers in his ass in quick succession. Dave can take it, Dave moans so loud around his cock and it's half-noise half-vibration right against his skin and he wants to come right then but he's too old for that shit. It's okay, he can wait. It'll be worth it in a minute.

"Good boy, Dave, good, fuck—Dirk, give him another."

Dirk's fingers are so small, but when he tells him to add the fourth he's sure Dave is good to go. He can't take much more teasing either way. He picks Dave up easily, flips him around and lays him on his back, ass on the edge of the bed, and slides into him slowly, clenching his jaw at the pressure, he's _so tight,_ it's the most divine feeling. Dirk's wiping his hand on the sheets, winding his fingers in his brother's hair, and Dave has chomped down on his thumb in an effort not to make noise. John smooths a hand from his abdomen up to his clavicle, his fingers so large against Dave's pale-perfect body, and smiles down at him.

"You're doing so good, Dave, you feel so good, mngh—" and he's all the way in, Dave took all of him... that's the best thing about him. He's close. He starts thrusting, slow at first, and pulls Dave's thumb out of his mouth, says, "Make noise for me."

And Dave does. He moans and makes small noises of almost-pain and squirms and clutches at his twin's arms. When he starts to shake, John starts to lose it. "Dave, yeah, oh fuck I'm gonna come—"

"Do it in me," Dave says immediately, voice not sex-small, but loud and bold like he usually is. He looks a little chagrined after he realises what he's just demanded, but John finds it infinitely endearing, sexy as hell.

"Whatever you want, baby," and he's about to—there, fuck, he clutches at Dave's tiny waist and feels him clench all around him, feels rather than sees Dirk reach between them to work Dave's dick, and when he comes back to himself, when he's spent himself inside Dave, he sees that they're kissing furiously and Dirk is making his brother come, his little jet of spunk hitting his belly, between John's hands, right under where John can see his cock bulging out, _god..._

When Dirk sits back up, Dave is panting, and Dirk only looks a little bit bothered, but he's the only one who hasn't gotten off.

"Dirk, what do you want, baby? Who do you want?" He doesn't order Dirk around the way he does Dave. He's sure Dirk would obey if he did, but only because Dirk doesn't make waves. Dirk thinks for a moment, then glances at Dave.

"Can he do it for me? With his hands?"

Dave whimpers, "Yeah," sounding well-fucked, and John nods. Reluctantly, he pulls out, savours the little noise Dave makes and the way his come drips out of his ass. He catches it with the edge of the sheet, wiping the insides of Dave's thighs before Dave quivers to his knees again, turns to hover over Dirk. They kiss like they love each other the way John loves them. He wonders if it's just a twin thing. He wonders how much of this they do for him, as a show, and how much is genuine and not-very-brotherly love. He decides it doesn't matter, not when Dirk clenches up and comes over Dave's hand, onto the sheets, into Dave's mouth when he ducks down to put it over Dirk's sensitive and still-pulsing dick. John almost wants to come again, watching them together, but he can wait till next time. There's always a next time.


End file.
